And Tears Were Meant to Overflow
by descoperitor
Summary: When his Auror partner dies, Harry's secrets begin to come out. Along with a new partner, Harry must also cope with the loss of a loved one, and figure out the mysterious circumstances of his death.


**Summary:** When his Auror partner dies, Harry's secrets begin to come out. Along with a new partner, Harry must also cope with the loss of a loved one, and figure out the mysterious circumstances of his death.

 **Pairings:** none (yet)

 **Warnings:** Character death (happened before story begins), possible slash and het

 **A/N:** Everyone who died in the books is dead in this story. This is Part 1 of I-don't-know-how-many.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from the writing of this fic. No copyright infringement is intended.

.:oOo:.

Said I to Pain: "You would not dare

Do ill to me."

Said Pain: "Poor fool! Why should I care

Whom you may be?

To clown and king alike I bring

My meed of bane;

Why should you shirk my chastening?"

Said Pain.

Said I to Grief: "No tears have I,

Go on your way."

Said Grief: "Why should I pass you by,

While others pay?

All men must know the way of woe,

From saint to thief,

And tears were meant to overflow,"

Said Grief.

Said I to Death: "From ail and fret

Grant me relief."

Said Death: "I know you are beset

By Pain and Grief.

But my good will you must await

Since human breath

To suffering is consecrate,"

Said Death.

Said I to God: "Pale Sister Grief,

Bleak Brother Pain,

Bedevil me beyond belief,

And Death's unfain . . ."

Said God: "Curse not that blessed Three,

Poor human clod!

Have faith! Believe the One with Me,"

Said God.

-Robert William Service

.:oOo:.

 **And Tears Were Meant to Overflow**

Part I

.:oOo:.

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know."

.:oOo:.

"He jumped. I couldn't stop him."

"Why were you chasing him in the first place, Potter?"

"Because I told him to. That bas-"

"Shut up, Ron."

.:oOo:.

Harry steps out of the elevator and strides through the Atrium. It's late, and the Ministry is dead quiet. Sleeping, just as he should be.

 _I can't sleep._

"You should, though."

"Shut up, Ron." Harry smiles. It's a small smile. It's a sad smile.

.:oOo:.

"Potter, this is-"

"I know who he is. Shit."

"Here's your desk, Auror Malfoy."

.:oOo:.

Harry sits up in bed and sighs. Another nightmare. _Tempus_.

2:30 AM. Shit.

Deciding that this was all the sleep he would likely get for the night, he made his way to the bathroom and got ready. Perhaps he could finish some paperwork down at the Ministry.

 _What a fucking lovely way to spend my morning_.

"It's really not, though."

"I know that, thanks. But what else am I to do?"

"Read. Eat. _Sleep_."

"Like I could, Sirius."

.:oOo:.

"Wake up, Potter."

Books slam down on Harry's desk. He jolts. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sees Malfoy standing in front of him, holding out a folder for him to take.

"Our new case. It's a homicide."

 _Great. Another one._

"What'd you expect, mate?"

"I'd _hoped_ for a robbery, or the like. Murders are depressing."

"You're depressing, mate."

"Shut up, Ron."

Harry opens the file, and begins to read its contents. He fails to notice Malfoy's calculating look.

.:oOo:.

Harry flips once again through the magazine in his hand. It's not a normal magazine for a girl in her twenties to have. Then again, it's not normal for a girl in her twenties to be murdered.

He can't figure it out. This one magazine was open on her desk. All her others were stuffed under her bed or in her closet. _They_ were perhaps not the most appropriate magazines. Except this one. Just a magazine of pictures. Places all around the world. He stops.

 _Why does that sound so familiar?_

"That's out near Oxford."

"That's it! That's it, Ron!"

.:oOo:.

Harry walks through the trees. He knows this place. Where has he seen it before?

Getting near the tree in the magazine, he slows. There it is. Time to climb.

The first thing he sees near the top is white.

 _Rope_.

One noose. One snapped.

One body.

 _They were going to commit suicide together._

"A modern Romeo and Juliet, we were."

"Your boyfriend is sitting in jail. We thought he did it."

"Maybe he did. Personally, I doubt it."

"Potter!" Malfoy calls from down below. "Who're you talking to?"

"Julie."

"The victim?"

"Who else?"

"Potter, she's dead."

"So is Ron. I still say hello to 'im every day."

.:oOo:.

 **A/N:** Short, I know. This is meant as a teaser to set up the story. Updates will be erratic at best.

Review please! THANKS!

Link for the title poem is on my profile.


End file.
